robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:XLIV
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the File:Emb Selin tfor tree 1312402160-1-.jpg page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Wikia (Talk) 10:10, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Your photos Please do not upload pictures that have no purpose other than for personal use. The one of the video game is tenuous, so I'll let it stay, but the one with a tree (looks like it's from children's TV show Raven) is useless to anyone besides yourself, so I have marked it for deletion. Your Terrorhurtz Image is already on the wiki. Please be more careful in the future. Matt(Talk) 12:41, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Deleted them both User:XLIV 13:53, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I am new to wikis, I am really rubbish at editingUser:XLIV 16:11, August 18th, 2011 :Don't worry about it, everyone has to start somewhere. Your page on Terrorhurtz in Arenas of Destruction wasn't bad, it just needed to be touched up a little. Why don't you take a look at other, similar, pages to see how they are written, what pictures you might need etc. Matt(Talk) 15:15, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok Thanks User:XLIV 16:19, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for continuing to help with the Mortis page. Whilst I still had to make adjustments, there was a definate improvement from the last page you made. To help you along, here's a little template you could use in the future =''Title''= Basic Description of the robot here, followed by a short sentence about the robot's previous appearences in video games Appearence and Armarment Write in detail about the robot's appearence in the game, and how this is related to real life (likenesses and differences) Stratagies Using Robot I don't need to explain this, continue doing what you're doing, you're good at these Against Robot Ditto Differences from Real Life Sum up what you wrote earlier outlining major differences Besides this, it's just simple things like remebering to put a space after full stops, and spellchecking your edits. If you do this and keep up your current work, I'm sure you'll prove useful to us. Matt(Talk) 14:19, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Good job with the Pussycat page. As a small tip for next time, remember to spell Armament correctly, instead of Armourment. Matt(Talk) 17:51, September 3, 2011 (UTC)